Rumoured Love
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: Nagisa's frustrated rant is overheard by a group of girls and suddenly, there is a chain of outrageous rumours running rampant all over the school. When Haru finds out, he decides that the aggressive approach may the best for the backstroke swimmer to finally take notice of his feelings.
Title: Rumoured Love

Summary: Nagisa's frustrated rant is overheard by a group of girls and suddenly, there is a chain of outrageous rumours running all over the school. When Haru finds out, he decides that the aggressive approach may the best for the backstroke swimmer to finally take notice of his feelings.

Pairing: MakoHaru

A/N: I tried to make Haru as aggressive as possible without going too out of character. Hoe you guys like it! Do leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"AH, MOU!" a loud frustrated cry could be heard as Hazuki Nagisa buried his face in his arms at his desk.

His best friend, Ryugazaki Rei, went over to him, bento in hand. "Nagisa-kun, please keep your voice down. Even though it's lunch now, there are still some of our classmates who are studying," he said reproachfully.

"But Reeiii-chaan~ Mako-chan and Haru-chan are so _stubborn_!" Nagisa moaned, pulling out the usual plastic bag full of different types of buns from under his desk and immediately stuffed one into his mouth, looking glum.

"Did something happen?" Rei frowned, pulling a chair and sitting down, starting to open his lunch.

"This morning, I stopped by the school pool and, _of course_ , Haru-chan was already swimming and Mako-chan was just watching him with that same lovey smile. And I just felt so _frustrated_ , watching them together!" Nagisa mumbled, a frown creasing his forehead.

Rei looked at his friend in confusion. "You mean, Haruka-senpai taking a swim and Makoto-senpai watching him… made you angry?"

"But it's so _obvious_! It's so obvious that they are _so_ in love with each other! They have been since _forever_ but none of them wants to take the first step!" the blonde wailed.

His friend sighed. "I don't really believe in love; it's too illogical after all. But I _do_ get what you mean."

Suddenly, Nagisa sat up with a calculating look on his face. "I bet they're _already_ going out! They're hiding it from us, I can _feel_ it!"

"Nagisa-kun, it's not nice to make false assumptions," Rei frowned.

"I bet they're on the roof making out right now and whispering all those lovey-dovey sweet things to each other!" he continues passionately.

Rei looked slightly disturbed but just ate his lunch quietly. He knew that when his friend got like this, he wouldn't stop.

"And in fact, I am _sure_ that this morning was a pool date! Mou, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are so _ecchi_!" Nagisa exclaimed, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Meanwhile, outside the class, two girls who were walking by froze before looking at each other and running off, blushing.

"Nagisa-kun! Stop it!" Rei scolded, his face red.

The other boy only laughed. "Sorry, Rei-chan. You're unexpectedly innocent, aren't you?"

"It's not that!" he spluttered. "If other people heard you, they would totally misunderstand!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes and the worrywart. "Okay, okay. By the way, can you help me with the question Sensei was going through earlier? I don't understand it…"

-Insert Line-

"Are you _sure_?!"

"Oh my gosh, I suspected it since they were so close but I didn't think-"

"But it _is_ kind of obvious; they're together all the time!"

"I can't believe it! Haruka and Makoto from class 2 – 1 are finally a couple! I'm so happy!"

* * *

Nanase Haruka was packing his things into his bag when he felt someone approach him and without even looking, he knew who it was.

"Sorry, Haru, you'll have to head to the clubroom without me. Amachan-sensei wants to see me about something related to the club," Tachibana Makoto told him apologetically.

"It's fine," Haru shrugged.

"Then I'll see you later." Makoto hurried off to see their teacher.

Haru took his time gathering his things before heading towards the clubroom. While passing by a row of first-year classrooms, he paused when he heard his name coming from a group of girls in a class, seemingly to be in a grave discussion.

" _Seriously_? Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto are a couple?!"

" _Yes_! Isn't it great?! Everyone's been waiting for them to get together since _forever_!"

" _Finally_! But are you sure?"

"It's almost a hundred percent true! I heard it from Kotoko-senpai who heard it from Akiracchi who heard it from the swim club's member, Nagisa-kun himself! It _has_ to be true!"

"Wow! A real yaoi couple!"

"I know right! They say the two of them have been seen making out on the roof and having pool dates!"

" _Aww_ , that's so romantic!"

" _I_ heard that they were seen going into a love hotel!"

Squeals could be heard from the excited first-year girls.

"And-and! I heard from Mari-chan that Nanase-san has complete control over Tachibana-san!"

"OH! So Nanase-san is the _seme_ in the relationship?!"

" _Nooo_ , I thought Tachibana-san was seme!"

"No way, can't you see how obedient Tachibana-san is? He would listen to _anything_ Nanase-san says!"

"But-but! Tachibana-san is way _bigger_ and stronger than Nanase-san! I assumed _he_ would be the one dominating them in –"

"But his personality is way too soft-hearted to do that. Nanase-san is way colder in nature so I bet he'd bend Tachibana-san over his will!"

"Oh, I _so_ want to see it!"

"I know right!"

Haru blinked rapidly before slowly continuing to make his way over to the club room, his neck and ears feeling hot and his thoughts in a whirl.

Nagisa _has been telling people that they were together? But Nagisa wasn't the type to spread rumours and gossips like that…_

And those things the girls were saying… About making out on the roof… and on pool dates… going to a love hotel…

As much as they were untrue, Haru truly wished it _was_. Well, maybe not the love hotel part just _yet_.

The raven-haired boy had long figured out his feelings for his best friend. That heart-pounding reaction in his presence, the feeling of wanting to _protect_ the bigger but more sensitive and delicate boy, and the desire to stay by his side all the time. His wise grandmother once told him after all, that one day he was going to discover love and when he does, he would realise that it was _always_ with him all along.

But Haru was afraid of letting Makoto know the truth of his feelings. The fear of Makoto's rejection and the _damage_ it would do to their current friendship. Was it _worth_ _it_ , to risk losing him altogether?

As Haru continued to make his way to the clubroom, the rumours that reached his ears became more and more out-of-control.

"The swim club's power couple has been caught making out in their clubroom by Amachan-sensei many times, that's why they're always being summoned to the staff room!"

"I heard Tachibana-senpai had _stalked_ Nanase-senpai in their first year _just_ to get his attention!"

"They're _engaged_! That's why Haruka-san lives alone. He's been disowned by his parents when they broke the news!"

"They're at it _every single night_ , why do you think they always come to school together?"

"It's so sweet, they're moving to America to get married after they graduate!"

When Haru finally reached the clubroom, he was already having a bit of a headache. Matsuoka Gou and her friend, Hanamura Chigusa were inside and talking in urgent voices.

"Wait, so it's _not_ true?" Hanamura was saying.

Gou looked upset. "I don't know! But I really want it to be! Makoto-senpai has been in love with Haruka-senpai since they were kids!"

" _Really_?!"

"He told me himself."

Haru's eyes widened and he felt himself stiffen in shock.

"He hasn't confessed to Haruka-senpai because he thinks Haruka-senpai doesn't feel the same way," Gou continued.

"Is he _blind_? It's so obvious when Nanase-senpai looks at him with those eyes!"

"I know right? To think that Makoto-senpai is supposed to know him the best. But he _did_ say that he's satisfied and happy with their current relationship," Gou sighed.

"That's such a waste! Now I really, _really_ hope they're together!" Hanamura exclaimed.

Haru backed away and started to walk back to the school building. _Makoto liked him? Since they were kids?_

The overwhelming _joy_ that filled Haru at that moment made him clutch at his chest and a wide smile spread across his face _. Makoto felt the same way!_

But what was he supposed to do now? Confess to him? That was too random and unexpected, how would Makoto react? Haru used to think that he knew Makoto the best and could predict his every reaction to any situation but now, he could not imagine it.

Suddenly he remembered the discussion he overheard from the group of first-year girls.

 _"Nanase-san has_ complete _control over Tachibana-san!"_

 _"Can't you see how obedient Tachibana-san is? He would listen to_ anything _Nanase-san says!"_

 _"I bet he'd bend Tachibana-san over his will!"_

 _Maybe that's exactly what I need to do_ , Haru contemplated.

Just then, Makoto could be seen walking towards him, coming out from the staff room, making Haru realized that his legs had brought him there.

"Haru! You didn't have to wait for me," he smiled.

"Come with me," Haru said shortly, walking away.

He knew Makoto enough that he could picture Makoto looking confused but followed him anyway.

They reach the school's shoe lockers and Haru quickly changed his.

"Haru?" his friend called out hesitatingly. Haru knew Makoto wasn't the type to skip practice but decided to continue his little experiment.

"Just come with me," he muttered and strode off. He could hear Makoto hurrying after him and the corner of his lips lifted.

They walked in uncomfortable silence (uncomfortable only for Makoto who was fidgeting and stealing glances of Haru).

Makoto seemed to recognize the way and ventured timidly, "We're going home?"

"To my house," Haru replied, quickening his stride, forcing Makoto to chase after him before he could change his mind.

"But what about _practice_? Nagisa and Rei are waiting for us," Makoto said worriedly.

Haru ignored him and continued on.

Finally they reached their destination and Haru headed straight for his bedroom. The backstroke swimmer was flustered and confused, pulling his shoes off and scuttled after him, clearly knowing where they were going but not knowing why.

He was starting to wonder why Haru had him come here when the latter stopped in the middle of his bedroom and turned around to look him in the eye. Flinching slightly at the ominous atmosphere, Makoto unintentionally took a step back but froze when Haru's blue eyes steeled.

"W-what's wrong, Haru?"

To his surprise, the freestyle swimmer gave him the gentlest smile he had ever seen.

"You did a good job following me," he murmured.

"You didn't give me a choice! I thought something bad must've happen!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru reached out and took his hand, pulling him fully into the room. "Sorry. But they were right. You _did_ listen to me."

"Huh?" Makoto was clearly dizzy with bewilderment.

The other boy held his gaze, the smile still warm and Makoto swore that his eyes were so vibrant a blue.

"Haru? You're scaring me a little," he almost whimpered.

All of a sudden, unexpectedly, Haru reached out and seized him firmly by the back of his neck with both hands and yanked him forward. The backstroke swimmer yelped slightly in surprise before his eyes bulged open as Haru's lips covered his and kissed him passionately.

 _Haru… is kissing me? Haru is_ kissing _me!_ Makoto's thoughts were in disbelief albeit filled with bliss.

 _It feels so right… I've wanted to do this for so long_ , Haru sighed happily into the kiss as Makoto slowly started to respond, his tongue gently swiping across his bottom lip. Haru took this as consent and allowed his tongue to explore his partner's mouth. Makoto whimpered slightly, his knees buckling.

Sensing that the backstroke swimmer may be going into overdrive from confusion and overstimulation, Haru pulled away, licking his lips and satisfaction. As expected, Makoto slumped on the floor and stared up at the black-haired boy in shock. Haru grinned and knelt down as Makoto's fingers covered his mouth incredulously. The freestyle swimmer leaned forward and rested his chin on Makoto's broad shoulder, angling his face such that his lips were practically brushing against his partner's ear.

" _Aishiteru… Makoto…"_ he purred.

Makoto let out an involuntary squeak, his face, ears and neck flaming red, and he tried to shrink back but Haru kept a firm hold on his biceps.

"Makoto, I need to know. Do you love me too?" Haru continued slyly. The boy trembled from hearing the deep voice in such close proximity and feeling his breath on his ear.

" _Haru_ … You're so unfair," he mewled.

The black haired boy chuckled. "I know. May I have your answer?"

Makoto hesitated but reached up to grasp Haru's front shirt and buried his face in his neck.

"I love you too. _So much_. For _so_ long," he breathed.

Haru smirked and pulled away so he could look him in the eye. "I'm going to kiss you now," he warned, and watched Makoto's eyes widen in alarm and immediately screw shut in anticipation.

Chuckling, he leaned forward and gave him a light peck. Makoto pouted slightly in disappointment but a shy smile graced his lips.

* * *

That night, Makoto stayed with Haru, the two snuggling together in bed.

"I'm glad that you confessed to me; I've always wanted to tell you how I felt. But you didn't have to make us skip practice, you know. Nagisa and Rei must have been really worried that we didn't turn up," Makoto chided gently.

"I'm sure, but it was technically Nagisa who encouraged me to confess to you," Haru said nonchalantly.

"Eh? _Nagisa_ did?"

A mischievous look crossed Haru's face. "Makoto, did you know? Apparently we've been making out on the school roof during lunch time."

"Eh?!"

"Not to mention someone saw us going to a _love hotel_."

"EH?"

"And we're even going to elope to America after graduation. That one has to be my favourite."

" _EH_?! I don't understand!"

* * *

The next day saw a first-year blonde boy pouting sulkily.

"Nagisa-kun, just how long are you going to mope like that?" Rei sighed.

The pair were walking together towards the clubroom but Nagisa had been in a childish mood since the day before when their friends did not turn up for practice.

"But Rei-chan~" he whined. "Haru-chan and Mako-chan totally ditched us yesterday! I bet they went off on a date and forgot all about us!"

"They went on a _date_?!" Gou exclaimed, appearing at Rei's side.

" _No_ , they did not. Nagisa-kun is just presuming things," Rei said firmly. "Besides, Makoto-senpai is not the irresponsible type. I'm sure that whatever it was, it must have been urgent for Haruka-senpai to miss out on swimming and Makoto-senpai to miss his duties."

"That's true, I wonder what it was," Gou said thoughtfully.

"They were on a date!" the blonde insisted.

By then, they had reached the clubroom and could hear voices coming from inside.

"Haru-chan and Mako-chan are already here! I'm definitely going to ask them!" Nagisa persisted, slamming the door open. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Yest-"

The blonde stopped short and stared. His companions looked around him to see what had stunned their friend, and Rei gasped, blushing furiously and Gou squealed.

" _Haruka-senpai_!"

"OH MY!"

"YAY! _See_? I was right all along!"


End file.
